


Messaging

by SolosOrca



Series: Future-ish fic [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, msn conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst living on different continents, Ryoma and Tezuka use MSN to keep in contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play around with my headcanon about Tezuka and Ryoma’s relationship whilst Ryoma’s in America and Tezuka is in Germany. They’re both in tennis schools with dorms and chat via MSN…because it’s the 2000’s. The edits are not be perfect because I only have a vague memory of what MSN looks like despite using it every day for years. Also, I’m crap with photoshop.

As soon as Ryoma got back into his room he switched on his laptop and logged into MSN. He really hated time zones, especially during the week. Tezuka has strict self-enforced bedtimes, so the time he got to talk to him online was very limited.

He smiled to himself when he saw Tezuka was online and quickly started a conversation.

Ryoma laughed. It was true that, despite his attitude, Ryoma was a model student with good grades and the ace of the tennis team with the best prospects of going pro.

Ryoma stared at the last message, a sense of longing springing up in his chest. Whilst they did talk about tennis online it was nothing like seeing the move in the flesh or trying to return it. He really wished they were closer to each other, able to show off their new moves more often instead of stuck on different sides of the Atlantic Ocean, only able to see each other a handful of times a year.

He busied himself pulling out his homework and putting them on his desk, ready to be done once he’d finished talking to Tezuka until the longing had gone.

Ryoma sighed and logged off MSN. He’d better do his homework now before his friends came to get him. He had just finished his maths homework when his door opened and Kevin Smith waltzed in.

"Finished talking to your _boyfriend_?” He asked mockingly.

"Fuck off, Kevin," Ryoma replied, throwing his pen at his friend and only just missing.


	2. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka meant to spend the evening doing his homework, but Echizen had other ideas for him

Tezuka walked back to his room, tired to the bone. Ever since his and Echizen’s joint decision to turn pro during the next tennis season he had been training hard. They were both bored with the junior tournaments now. Echizen hadn’t lost one for years now and he was itching for a new challenge. Tezuka was in the same boat, although he had lost a tournament the previous year thanks to a twisted ankle.   
  
But now his ankle was fully healed again and he was ready to take the next step.   
  
It would also mean he’d get to see Echizen a lot more. The other boy wasn’t going to be dropping out of school (much more due to his mother’s insistence than any want to continue his education. If it were up to Echizen, he would abandon education for tennis at the drop of a hat) and Tezuka was starting to look into university, so they probably wouldn’t be together permanently for a long time yet, but he was sure they would work something out.  
  
Truth be told, Tezuka was getting sick of their long distance relationship. Not enough to give up on Echizen, but it was lonely only being able to see the other boy on a computer screen for much if the year. Their visits to each other seemed to fly by, never long enough and far too infrequent.  
It was now November and Tezuka hadn’t seem Echizen in person since late July. He’d flown over to America and they’d spent a week playing tennis under the unforgiving sun followed by a run down to the beach for a swim. And afterwards they’d lie on Echizen’s bed, Tezuka’s cheeks felt hot thinking about some of the things they’d done then.  
  
He looked at the neat pile of books on his desk and realised that, despite his tiredness, his homework would not wait.   
He switched on his computer and started to look through his maths notes as it booted up.   
  
MSN automatically popped up, prompting him to log in. Tezuka hesitated, he had homework to do, but surely it couldn’t hurt to just log in and see if he’d received any messages whilst he’d been in school.   
  
He gave into temptation and logged in. No one was online, but he was happily surprised to see a new message from Echizen pop up.

  
Tezuka clicked on the ‘Accept’ and then scowled at Echizen’s final message disapprovingly. The boys Echizen hung around with were, well, teenage boys and so was Echizen. He knew the temptation of rebelling and the boys were clearly drinking because they weren’t allowed to, but he didn’t want Echizen to slid down a slippery slope. He’d bring it up to him later when he was online so that he couldn’t dodge around the question.   
  
The file finished downloading and Tezuka opened it.   
  
The picture that appeared made him drop his maths book in shock.  
  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Echizen naked before, not that Echizen wasn’t naked in this picture, covered by a towel wrapped around his waist. But, the last time he’d seen Echizen he had been going through his growth spurt and was awkward and gangly. It seems his growth spurt had now finished.  
  
Echizen had taken the picture in a mirror in the changing rooms just after he’d got out the shower, judging by the water running down his body and soaked hair. Tezuka’s eyes traced the water droplets running down Echizen’s muscular chest and then along the lines of his muscles. He wasn’t overly muscular, still keeping his lithe frame, but everything about him was now perfectly in proportion and just oozed confidence. He ached to see what kind of shots those arms could send and return, how fast those sculpted legs could take him over the court. Right now, he would give everything he had just to play Echizen.  
  
Tezuka had always known that Echizen would grow up to be handsome, but it was just hitting him now quite how handsome he was.   
Tezuka felt very hot as he took in every detail of Echizen’s body and squirmed in his seat, his palms feeling very sweaty on his mouse.  
  
He hadn’t looked at Echizen’s face properly yet, knowing that doing so would consign him to a very cold shower. Tezuka didn’t like mastabating without Echizen holding him, helping him and whispering filth into his ears. He’d done it once and had just ended up feeling sad and thoroughly alone when he’d remembered the hands he’d been imagining we’re an ocean away. But he couldn’t stop his eyes wandering up Echizen’s body to his face. He locked his eyes with Echizen’s molten gold ones and felt all the heat go straight to his groin. Well there was no avoiding his cold shower now, may as well enjoy it.  
  
There was a smug look on Echizen’s face, he knew how hot he was and wasn’t shy about it. His face hadn’t really changed since the last time Tezuka had seen him, still the same striking features he’d inherited from his father, only slightly softer. His hair was longer than before, although that could easily be because it was wet, and had been pushed away from his face. Tezuka loved it when Echizen’s hair was pushed back, it allowed his to see his eyes so much better. He loved Echizen’s eyes and could spend hours just gazing into them. Echizen teased him about it, but Tezuka didn’t care.  
  
His attention was drawn to something silvery on Echizen’s left ear. His hair was tucked behind the ear and his head was turned slightly so that Tezuka could see the whole thing. He should have noticed it straight away, but had been distracted by the rest of his boyfriend. He zoomed in a little and easily made out three silver hoops running up Echizen’s ear.  
  
His stomach twinged and his trousers felt a whole lot tighter. He’d never have thought he’d have a thing for piercings, but apparently he did. Although it was probably an Echizen only thing, as he’d never had this reaction to anyone else’s piercings.  
  
Thoughts flew through his head, from ‘when did he have them done?’ to ‘he looks like a pirate’ and ‘he looks amazing!’ and ‘I need to delete this photo or hide it somewhere only I can find it’. The thought of anyone seeing this picture but him sparked a bit of jealousy inside him. But he pushed it away. No one was going to see this apart from himself and Echizen. He also felt a pang on loneliness, knowing it would be months before he saw Echizen again.  
  
He typed back a quick message and then shut down his computer, then went to the shower to sort out the rather large problem he had, very thankful for the en-suit shower room.  
  
Afterwards, he settled back down to his homework, trying to distract himself from quite how much he missed his boyfriend. Then, a few hours later, with all his work finished, came up with a way of repaying Echizen.


End file.
